My Little Angel
by Weegie-Queegie
Summary: No father wants to see his daughter grow up. Why should Edward be any different? Edward watches as his little girl grows up, much to quickly for his liking. Regular couples, R&R!
1. Perfectly

**Author's Notes: Take place during one of Bella's transformation days.** **I swear, I just put on Bella's lullaby and put it on repeat. I don't know how, but it gets me sitting and writing for a couple of hours.  
**

**Chapter One: Perfectly  
**

It was still hard to believe. The fact that I had produced a child, and Bella would wake up in a few short days, alive after giving birth to our bundle of joy. Our baby was already like her mother in so many ways. The curls, the brown eyes, the heart shaped face, all Bella's features. But she possessed my bronze hair and crooked smile, they made my dead heart ache with happiness every time she looked up at me with it on. It was moments like this, that it was just me and her, no one, not my family not even the_ mutt_, that made me wonder why I even thought of killing my beautiful child. The child of both myself and my lover, my soul, my mate, my Bella.

Our daughter, Renesemee, was asleep in my arms now, dreaming of right after her birth most likely. It was what she had been dreaming of for the past couple of sleeps now, I was sure it what she was dreaming of now. All could she think was of her mother and myself, holding her, caring for her, even before she was born. She adored Bella, of course, the one who fought to keep her alive. I was almost sure she was going to hate me, despise me even. But when she heard my voice, oh the happiness that flew through her little head. She loved me, she actually loved me.

And as I held her in my room, the family and Jacob left on some errands and hunting, it seemed as though it was just us. Which was good for a changed, I was sure there wouldn't be much of these, little Renesemee had already stolen our hearts with her charm. I hoped for my sake she would be a daddy's girl, always looking for my attention. But I already knew that it would be a close tie between myself and Bella.

A soft smile grew on the lips of my sleeping child and my abilities allowed me to see into her dream. It was of myself and Bella, in our new house built by my family as a wedding present. I was playing piano and Bella was holding her. I was playing a tune, one I had been working on, it would be Renesemee's lullaby. She seemed to enjoy it very much, even if it was still unfinished. I would definitely work on this now, finishing it soon, for my little angel. She really seemed to enjoy the piano, I'm sure she would be a quick learner, her ability up to Rosalie's and my standards in no time. I wanted her to experience every human experience before she became a full vampire. Myself and Carlisle believe she will one day become full, no longer half and half. Until then, I would make sure she would experience every human thing possible, like learning to ride a bike, dancing, birthdays, going to high school, proms and graduation. She wouldn't be able to go to anything below high school, due to her growth. In the past two days she looked to be four months, it was incredible. Hard to believe if you couldn't see it for yourself.

I would try my best to deal with Jacob. Of course, of all the people to imprint on, he imprints on my daughter. I can't blame him though, even for being so young, she is amazing, you can tell already how beautiful she is going to be. But Jacob? Was there something about my family he liked? I thought he hated vampires, but he just seemed to fight harder for them. First Bella, who would be mine anyways, even if I did have my doubts sometimes. And now my daughter? It was like he was trying to provoke me into killing him. But I wouldn't, because I could see the bond between him and my daughter already, which was sicken. He assured me every time when I glared at him with disgust that he didn't have feeling of love for her yet (which sickened me even more thinking about later on), it was just this uncontrollable urge to be near her all the time. I was surprised he was able to be this far away from him, probably because Alice insisted he needed a new wardrobe, and even the small pixie was stronger then the wolf.

That's when I heard the moan of pain from the other room. I looked down at my daughter who had just woken up, looking up at me with a puzzled expression. "It's okay darling, its just Mommy." I reassured her. She lifted a small hand up towards my cheek and I lowered my face down, helping her. A moment later a flash flew into my head. Although I didn't need her help to see into her mind, her soft hand was always there to calm me down. It was the only memory she had of her mother, lying in bed, aching of pain because she had bit her. It had made Bella crazy, even though Renesemee had no venom what so ever, it set her off, nearly killing her. Luckily I had gotten my venom, just as she ordered, into her before she was gone for good. Her hand lifted off my face and Renesemee looked up at me, wondering if she was right. I nodded my head, and she looked worried.

"Don't worry, she is going to be fine in a few days." I soothed my child, her face forming a crooked smile. I could see how easily I dazzled Bella now with this smile, it memorized me sometimes.

I had to check on my wife, to make sure she wasn't waking up. I had decided that I wanted to be the first thing she see's when she woke up, her new senses would be frightening to her at first, as they did the rest of us. I stood in the doorway, not wanting to get too close, nervous that she might attack our daughter due to her thirst. It just seemed to be more burning though, he hands were in fists. I bit my lower lip, a habit I had taken from her, but I stopped when my daughter reached up for my cheek again, showing me the moment that just passed when I assured her that Bella would be fine in a few days. I sighed in relief, forgetting for a moment and lowered my icy lips to my child's forehead, who giggled at my cold lips. I smiled crookedly down at her, her melodious laugh filling the room.

"I'm going to guess your hungry aren't you my child?" I asked her, heading down the stairs, but looking over my shoulder at my aching wife, who's fists were unclenched now, and another wave of relief passed through me. The burning would soon be over, she would be in my arms again in no time. Renesemee nodded, lifting her hand to my cheek again to show me she wanted some blood and not the formula. I laughed, a smile grew on her face at my lush voice.

"I never thought you would like the formula anyhow, human food it gross, isn't it?" I laughed again as she nodded, not finding the human food appealing one bit. "I'm sure once you try some more interesting food, like eggs and chicken and such, once your teeth grow it, you'll find you like it." I told her trying to reassure her. But she still didn't seem convinced, and pointed to the fridge, where the blood rested.

I opened it up and reached for a container on the lower shelf, but Renesemee protested immediately with a soft cry. "No Renesemee. You will have animal blood if you are going to have any at all." I told her letting her know her cries wouldn't work on me like the dog. She cried again as I put it into a bottle and into the microwave to warm up, but as soon as I got it into her mouth, she stopped and sucked happily. I grinned and headed into the living room, looking down at my daughter's eyes, which were showing flecks of gold in them now due to the animal blood.

The human blood was there for when Bella was pregnant still, and of course our daughter took a liking to human blood while she was still inside. It would take a few months, hopefully, to get her to like animal blood and stop crying for some of the human stuff. Carlisle would have to return the stuff as soon as possible. One thing I did like was the fact that Renesemee, out of all the animals we hunted to get animal blood for her, like mountain lions the best. My favorite. I wondered for a moment what Bella's favorite would be when I was pulled out of my day dream by the door opening. I was completely oblivious to the sounds of the car pulling up the driveway, and I was not pleased to find out who was at the door.

Jacob Black closed the door behind him, smiling towards me. I knew it wasn't for me though, it was for my daughter. She finished the bottle of blood and I put it on the coffee table as she began to clap at the sight of Jacob.

"Hey there Nessie! Did you miss me?" he asked, smiling wolfish as he walked over towards the both of us.

"You know Jacob, when Bella finds out this new nickname for our daughter, she is not going to be pleased." I reminded him, again. She wasn't pleased when I had said it was kind of lengthy, but she was set on it, and if she was, of course I was behind her one hundred percent of the way.

"Ah, I'm sure Bella won't be too mad, right Nessie?" he said, smiling at her. I tried to keep the disgusted look of my face, with little success.

"Mind if I hold her?" Jacob asked, looking up at me for the first time since he entered the house. _Yes, I rather you not be near my daughter._ I thought, to myself, but handed her over, since she seemed to want to go anyways. I couldn't stop what my daughter wanted.

_You know, you should really lighten up leech, I'm sure Bella is going to be behind me on this one. She was the one who said she wanted me to be apart of her family._ Jacob thought to me. We have been having these sorts of conversations for awhile now, so people couldn't interfere with them, and so we won't upset Ness– Renesemee. Ugh, the nickname was getting to me. Even my whole family started calling her that, and it was hard when it surrounded my head all the time.

"Yes, like a brother Jacob. I'm sure she is going to be just as thrilled as myself to one day call you 'son'." I growled lightly. Renesemee looked up at me with a confused look and I smiled down at her.

_Ahh, she will be thrilled. You know it. _Jacob smiled, letting Renesemee chew on his finger.

"Yes Jacob, so thrilled she'll scream at you, saying she never wants to see you face again and beat you all the way to Timbuktu." I said, a grinned formed on my face. Jacob growled and Renesemee gasped. We both quickly moved our hands to her head to stroke her head, I moved mine away at his boiling touched. Renesemee didn't seem to mind, she enjoyed it. I growled lightly and folded my arms across my chest. After a minute, Jacob sighed and looked at me.

_Look Edward, you are going to have to come to context with this. In the end, _Nessie_ is going to choose me. Why wouldn't she? It's like I was made for her, to be perfect _for her_. You of all people should know this. Bella must tell you your perfect right?_ I nodded my head, remembering the many times she had told me so, but my face was still unamused.. _I've seen you two together, you guys fit perfectly together. I never stood a chance when we competed for her. _Like he stood a chance anyways, I thought to myself. _The best thing she ever did was coming to Forks and meeting you, you really should know this now._

_There are some people in this world that fit together perfect, soul mates. Imprinting is just that, finding your soul mate. But we just don't have any doubt about it. _This set me off. I growled louder. I was furious.

"You think I had ever any doubt about being with Bella?" I snarled, forgetting about my baby in his arms.

_You did leave her for eight months. _He smirked right at me, knowing the hurt that was about to hit. Just to set me off more, he sent the picture of when Sam had found Bella in the forest, all the months ago. It was almost a year now since I had left her, and it still hit me hard. I collapsed onthe couch beside me, my head running with mostly pain, pain of all the images he was sending to me, how he saw her all tore up about my departure.

I was thankfully for when then stopped, Renesemee had begun to cry and he was tending to her. She was crying for him to stop, to stop hurting her daddy. He thanked his daughter for that, giving him a moment to compose himself.

"Jacob, you know why I left. It is all said and done now, everything is back to normal. I left to protect her, left to make sure she would be safe. I am dangerous, I couldn't bare the thought of my family, especially myself, hurting her. But I came back so I could protect her, to make her feel safe, and most importantly so I could love her again. Without her, it felt as thought my dead heart had taken away from me. Bella is my--" I was cut off by his thought.

_Everything._ He thought simply, looking down at me.

"That's why I'm here. Renesemee has become my everything now." he said out loud now. Renesemee looked up at him now, smiling up at him. "I'm here to protect her, to make her feel safe, be a best friend when she needs one, and when the time comes, perhaps something more then friends." Jacob said calmly, still looking up at me. I could tell he meant every word he had just said, I could see the compassion in his eyes now when he looked down at my daughter. I sighed.

"I still don't like the idea." I told him simply.

"Maybe it will grow on you some day." Jacob shrugged, laughing gently.

I laughed with him. "Maybe."

Just then the rest of the family poured into the house, carrying bags and such with them. All for Renesemee no doubt, Rosalie and Alice most likely had a field day in one of the baby shops in Port Angeles. I stood up and greeted my family, but Rosalie and Alice rushed over to Renesemee who greeted them with her warm hand, acknowledging them. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Amazing, just like her father." he said in a quiet tone, proudly.

"And her mother." I added, smiling at my father. Carlisle returned the smile and walked over to Esme who was just heading over to see her granddaughter. I looked to Jacob as he smiled. A couple of months ago he couldn't stand any vampires, and now he was surrounded by them, not even bother anymore. Jacob had surely changed since Renesemee, and it was defiantly for the best. But I still didn't like the idea.

Just that moment, a shriek came from upstairs, everyone turned to me, but I was looking upstairs. I turned to Carlisle who was beaming at me.

"Four days do pass quickly don't they?" he smiled at me. It took me a moment to register it, that this was the end of the burning. I looked to upstairs then to my family and then upstairs again before I found myself rushing at vampire speed to get to my Bella, with the rest of my family right behind me. I stopped at the banister and looked down at my daughter who was looking up at me. She thought of her mother again and I nodded, a crooked smile on my face. She thought of her dream then, with me playing piano as Bella held her in her arms and the two of them watched and listened to me play.

"Soon my angel, soon this will all be a reality." I whispered softly, knowing well she would hear me. The rest of the family probably wouldn't, too excited to see Bella. She sent me a crooked smile and nodded in Jacob's arms. I moved from the banister and made my way to the side of the bed where my sleeping beauty laid. My soon, everything we could every dream of, us together, both vampires, a lovely house and a perfect baby girl, would all come together. Perfectly.

**Author's Notes: Meh, I did this for something to do one day. Not very good, I know, but this is the first fan fiction I've done really.**

**EDIT: Well, since a few people have shown interest in this story, I'm going to make it a series. I already have a few plans up my sleeves, idea's I've been throwing around for ages.  
**


	2. Nessie's Web

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! I wasn't planning on making this a series, but when people asked for more, I thought about all the little things I imagined between Edward and Nessie. You guys inspired me to write more, but I doubt its going to be as good as the first chapter, I'm sorry but I'm no Meyers when it comes to writing. **** And with that, on to the chapter!**

Chapter Two: Nessie's Web

A soft hum escaped my lips as I watched my daughter in her crib, asleep. She was dreaming of me and her, I was reading her story from the giant bookcase in the living room, and as she listened her Mommy played with one of her curls, just as interested as her in the book. This was just a recap of last night, but I knew Bella had other interests other then the book. I could see her reddish amber eyes looking into mine, I look at her out of the corner of mine. Her eyes had become much more less frightening, but Renesmee wasn't scared for a moment, our brave child. She just wanted her Mommy and Daddy, after waiting patiently for four days until she woke up. She of course wanted Bella much more when she just came back to life. If she could say she was living now. I stopped myself, knowing I was being to harsh on myself for my monstrous being. I now thanked Carlisle every day for saving my life, for changing me. If he hadn't, I would have died at the age of seventeen, and I would have never met my beautiful wife Bella, or even dream about our perfect daughter.

A lot had happened in the past few months, Jacob had told Charlie about him being a wolf, and almost ruined our secret by telling him Bella was back, with a child. Of course, Renesmee was our 'adopted' child, that had Bella's curls, heart shaped face, brown eyes and my hair color and crooked smile. Charlie could easily spot the obvious, but he chose to ignore it, he didn't even want to know, which made it easier on all of us. Jacob still hadn't earned my forgiveness since then. Then, as if things had finally settled down for a bit, Irina had seen Renesmee and flown to the Volturi, thinking she was unsafe and a child that was not allowed by vampire law. A child that had been changed. So we soon made a plan and my family went all separate ways to find people who would help us, be witnesses that our child was not a abomination. Everyone but myself and Bella, and Renesmee of course, left to find these others. And mostly everyone had begun to love our child just as much as we did. Which gave myself and Bella the only time to be with her at home. Not even Jacob could take her then.

Jacob had been slipping into my daughters dreams more and more now, and I was growing tired of it. I didn't want him apart of my family for now, I wanted her to grow up like a normal child, not have her significant other picked for her a birth. I knew he was right, that he would be her perfect lover, that he was made for her, but I still didn't like the idea. I wanted it to be Bella, Renesmee and me for as long as possible, but it was seeming to become a harder task as more and more people began to fall for her charm. No one could seem to say no to this child, she was just too adorable.

"Daddy!" called a voice that only belonged to my daughter. I was pulled out of my thoughts to find my daughter reaching her small arms up to me. She resembled a three year old now, and was beginning to talk more and more each day. Her voice was much like Bella's vampire one, like little silver bells. It made me melt inside and smile widely every time she called my name, Daddy.

"Hello angel, how did you sleep?" I asked her as my hands slipped under her arm pits, picking her up into my arms.

"Perfectly Daddy. Except that I'm too big for my bed." she giggled and stretched her body in my grip.

"Well Mommy is gone out to get you a new bed and clothes today with Aunt Rose. They should be home in a couple of hours and I'll set up the bed with Uncles Emmett as soon as it gets here. We don't want our princess to feel uncomfortable for one second!" I said and my free hand flew to her stomach tickling her. She squealed in my grasp and squirmed, trying to stop me from tickling her. I stopped a moment later and she looked up at me crookedly, her arms crossed around her chest.

"That's not very funny Daddy." she said crookedly, she was obviously not pleased with me.

"I'm sorry Angel. Can you forgive Daddy?" I asked her, kissing her forehead gently.

She thought for a moment then nodded her head. "Of course I can!" She giggled as I kissed her cheek and placed her on the ground, one of her hands immediately shot up to mine and I held it tightly without hurting her. She led me into the living room and sat me down on the couch, walking over to the bookcase. She had taken a love for reading already. Her favorite pass time, besides breaking things like silverware, was getting me to read to her, which of course I did in a blink of an eye.

"So Daddy, we have the rest of the day to ourselves?" she asked pulling out book after book, trying to find one she liked the best.

"That's right sweetheart, the whole day just to ourselves, everyone else is busy with other things." I told her, watching and chuckled every time she pulled out a book, shaking her head and putting it back on the shelf.

"Yay!" she shouted and giggled as she finally picked her book and scurried over to me. I helped her on to the couch and wrapped my arm around her.

"So what's Daddy going to read you today?" I asked taking the book from her.

"It's called.. Charlotte's Web.. I think." she said. I had started to teach her how to read and she was picking up on it quickly, just as I thought she would be, a faster learner.

I looked at the cover and nodded. "Very good Renesmee." I smiled down at her, but a soft pout reached her lips, just like her mothers. And it of course had the same affect on me.

"What is it sweety?" I asked her, one of my hands moving to her face.

"I don't like my name. It's too long. Can't you call me Nessie like Jake does?" she asked sighing gently. I knew he name was too long, and as much as I knew if Bella caught me calling our daughter Nessie I would be killed, I nodded my head.

"Okay, but you have to give Daddy a smile." I laughed, taking my index finger to one corner of her mouth and my thumb on the other corner, forcing her to smile. She giggled and pushed my hand away and I chuckled, pulling her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her, opening the book. She cuddled into my chest, resting her head and one of her arms on me. I smiled crookedly down at her and she returned my smile as I began to read. I read a few chapters of the book before stopping, tell her we would save more for later. She seemed to be in deep thought, so I had to ask her what she was thinking about.

"I was just thinking, you are like Charlotte and I'm like Wilbur!" she giggled, but I didn't understand, so she explained for me.

"Well, Charlotte is really nice to Wilbur and helps him out and stuff, like you do to me! And when I worry, and Mommy worries, you help us through it, and tell us everything is going to be okay, like Charlotte does!" She giggled and I smiled at her.

"I'm glad for that dear." I said kissing her forehead. She squirmed in my arms and I laughed, and I began to tickle her again. This time she got away from me and began to run about the house. Our game soon turned into hide-a-seek, and like any three year old would, she would hide in the most obvious places. Soon she got better, understood that those places were to easy to find, and I found myself beginning to take awhile to find her, not because I was faking, but because I actually couldn't find her.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, come out, come out where ever you are!" I called crouched as I began one of my searches in the living room. "You couldn't have gotten too far could you?" I asked myself as I searched behind one of the armchairs. As soon as I said it I heard a bag drop and turned quickly to the door. Bella was standing there, awe stricken.

"You. LOST. Our. Daughter?!" she said, her voice filling with emotions like worry and angry. She looked like she was ready to kill me and ready to cry all at the same time.

"Bella, look you don't understand, see-" I tried to explain in a hurry, but then I heard running footsteps that came from the study.

"Mommy!!" it called an a blur of bronze curls entered the room running to her mother. Bella opened her arms and let her daughter into them, hugging her.

"Me and Daddy were playing a game! It's called Hide-and-Go-Seek!" she giggled as Bella looked at me. I planted a kiss on her lips gently, calming her down. I tried my hardest not to laugh. Did Bella really think I could lose our precious baby?

"Do you want to play Mommy?" she asked so innocently. Bella nodded and we played a few more rounds before I told them I would give Emmett a call so we could set up Renesmee (Even Nessie knew that she couldn't be called Nessie while Bella was around) new bed. Bella took Renesmee into our bedroom so she could try on her new clothes that her aunt's had bought her. Rose came with Emmett so she could spend some time with Nessie, and once Emmett and I finished the bed, we watched as Renesmee pranced around the living room wearing her new clothes. But the yawn at the end of the fashion show told us it was time for bed. I took Charlotte's Web into read for Renesmee and Bella was slightly surprised that our daughter had picked this book out. After a few more chapters, Renesmee was out like a light and we both returned to our bedroom.

"Charlotte's Web was the first novel I read, Renee read it to me before I went to bed every night." she told as we situated ourselves on our bed. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled.

"Renesmee compared me to Charlotte." I laughed gently and Bella gave me a puzzled look. "She told me it's because I'm 'really nice' and 'help out with stuff' and make both you and her feel better when needed." I chuckled and Bella laughed with me.

"Well its true, you do all those things, and so much more..' she said as she began to kiss my jaw. I stopped her for a second, there was still something I needed to discuss with her.

"Earlier, you thought I had lost Renesmee. Do you really think I could lose our pride and joy?" I asked, slightly hurt. She bit her lip, and I knew she was thinking. She was getting better at this proving she could act like a human thing better every day.

"Its just that, the Volturi, its really starting to scare me Edward. I.. I don't want us to see us losing our baby, or anyone from our family. And most importantly.. You." she said in nearly a whisper. I wrapped my arms around her tighter, give her a small comforting squeeze.

"Bella, I promise you, that won't happen. Whatever comes down to it, we will _always _be together, there is nothing stopping us from that love." I told her kissing her gently, pushing her chin up so she could look at me. Her face became like stone, she had picked this up as soon as she became a vampire, and it annoyed the heck out of me. But a wide smile grew on a face and a soft laugh left her lips. I had to ask.

"Renesmee was right, you _are_ like Charlotte." she giggled and I kissed her passionately, all my other thoughts leaving me like usual.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And just like that. It was the day of the battle. Vampires and werewolves, and a half breed, were all assembled on the battle field, our supporters on one end, the Volturi on the other. We watched as the approached and I was frightened. Frighten for my friends, the other vampires, my cousins the Denali's, my family of Cullen's, and of course, my Bella and Renesmee. I feared the most for my daughter, who was perched on a large russet wolf, Jacob Black to be persisted.

And the talking begun and we tried to persuade the Volturi to let our angel free. We even showed them her amazing talent, and Bella's. I knew how hard this was for her, trying to get her shield everyone now. I knew it was definitely around myself and Renesmee, but I wasn't sure who else. I sighed with relief as Jane tried to attack my wife, with no succession, and my tone was a bit smug when I had asked Aro to ask Jane to stop it.

But they would not call it off, so Bella and I knew what had to happen. We turned to Jacob and looked at our daughter, who had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry sweetie. Be brave for us." I told her and she sent me a soft smile. I returned it and looked at Jacob.

"Jacob.. I don't know, I always knew you would be with my daughter, but I'm just not ready to give her up yet." I looked up at her. "I won't be ready for a while, even at her pace." She smiled a little wider now and then her mother began to talk to her, encouraging her. "I just want you to promise me you will do everything in your power to protect her." I said. Jacob just sent me a nod.

_I promise Edward, even though I would do it anyways, I promise you that I will take care of your daughter._ He thought to me. I gave him and nod and returned my head to Bella's and leaned up to kiss my daughter's cheek. She wrapped one arm around my neck and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Daddy." she told me and I moved closer to her ear.

"I love you Nessie." I told her and turned back to the Volturi, who were looking even more frightening. I knew if I was human tears would be pouring out of my eyes. And then it flashed through my head, Alice and Jasper found the boy, we would be alright. And the talking began again and after awhile, the Volturi left, to my pleasure. And we had won. We could still be a family. And the rejoicing begun.

We celebrated all day and people began to leave that night. Which was good for us, because all Nessie seemed to want to do was sleep. Jacob walked home with us, which was good, because after that scare, all I wanted to do was spend my time with Bella. The thought of even losing her for a few seconds scared me. Even though I told Jacob I trusted him with my daughter's life, I couldn't help but watch them. Bella noticed it, but didn't say anything about it.

Then all of the sudden Renesmee shrieked and the three of us were at her side, stroking her hair, her cheeks her back, all asking the same question, what was wrong.

"Something white and something cold." she cried. I looked up to the sky and saw the flakes beginning to fall.

"Its snowing." I whispered and Bella looked up with me, and we both seemed to have the same thought.

"We'll have our first christmas." Bella smiled and Jacob and me nodded. Renesmee looked utterly confused.

"What's Christmas and snow?" she asked and I chuckled as I picked her up, Jacob not even protesting, just said goodbye and headed to La Push.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year." I said and Bella kissed my cheek. My first Christmas with my new family, I just knew it was going to be perfect.

**And that's the end of this chapter.**** I'd like to thank **levi-blessings** for helping me with the children's story, Charlotte's Web, that I had to pick. Thanks Levi! Also, I have a few idea's I want to put into this story, but if you have any idea's of your own, please share! I'm sure you all have the general idea of what the next chapter is going to be about. I'll try to get it done before I leave (a week till my trip!!), which I should achieve, unless my teachers plan to pile the homework on everyone before Easter. Anyways, please R&R! Thank you all for reading.  
**


	3. And a Merry Christmas to You!

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been so busy with getting ready for my trip and such I haven't been on the computer much. But now that I'm sick on my vacation which sucks for me, you guys get a new chapter! I'm still surprised by the people interested in this, and I promise, I'm going to try my best to update sooner. Next chapter might be a bit harder, I still don't know what I'm going to do for it xDD. And so, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3: And a Merry Christmas to You!**

"Daddy, it has to be perfect!" Renesmee stated. She was sitting on my shoulders and myself and her were walking around the middle of the forest, looking for the perfect Christmas Tree. Christmas was only two weeks away, and we were all just getting our Christmas decorations up. Alice had gone out and bought a ton of decorations for our little home. Her and Bella stayed back at the house to decorate. It was Nessie and my job to get the 'perfect Christmas tree', according to Bella. I wasn't one to argue with Bella, and of course, our child's first Christmas had to be exactly that. Perfect.

"I know Princess, I thought it would be a lot easier to find a tree in the middle of the woods. We are going to get our own tree, I promise up that." I told her looking up at her. Her hands were dug into my hair and she pushed my head down and squealed. Before I even got a chance to ask what that could possible be about, I saw the tree. It was perfect in every way. Like something out of a Christmas special, only they spent days and days looking for it. It only took us about and hour.

"Good job Nessie! You found the tree!" I exclaimed. I turned around and put two fingers in my mouth, letting out a long whistle. A few short minutes later, Jacob came along carrying an ax with him. He had been patrolling all last night, but he insisted being here for this. He looked grumpy at me, but as soon as Nessie began bouncing on my shoulders, probably waving hello, he perked up. I had given up the whole hate Jacob thing for now, I knew he didn't have anymore then a friendship connection with my daughter, and I was glad of that.

"I may be a wolf Edward, but there no need to treat me like a dog when I'm human." he grinned, reaching up for Nessie who gladly went into his arms. The cold breeze instantly hit my shoulders, and for once in a few months now, I felt the coldness from it.

"I didn't think you would hear me if I shouted. I'm guessing you were asleep as well?" I chuckled, taking the ax away from him.

"Well yeah. So where this magnificent tree you found?" he asked me, but Nessie punched him in the chest and frowned at him. Jacob immediately sent an apology look at her, but her face stayed the same.

"I found it!" she said, crossing hers arms, still looking angry at Jacob. I laughed, she looked just like Bella when she did that. Jacob laughed as well. She didn't seemed amused.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well, would you like to show it to me?" Jacob asked her politely. She smiled back at him, obviously over her tantrum.

"Right there, see! Daddy didn't see it at all, I had to show it to him." she giggled, and pointed towards her tree. I smiled as Jacob pretended to be astonished by its perfection and I moved over to it, bringing the axe behind me and prepared to swing at it. But before I could, Nessie screeched at me to stop.

"What are you doing Daddy!?" she cried and both myself and Jacob gave her a peculiar look.

"Sweetie, I'm cutting down the tree so we can bring it back to the house and put it in the living room so when Santa comes he can put the presents under it. Remember?" I asked her, placing the ax in a stump and walked over to her.

"But won't it die then?" she whispered, tears pouring down her face. I raised my hand to her face, wiping the tears away instantly and Jacob bounced her, trying to get her to stop crying.

"It will stop growing, yes, but I have an idea." I said, walking back over to the tree, plucking off one of its pine cones. She gasped as I did but I showed her what I took off from the tree.

"Nessie, do you know what a seed is?" I asked. She thought for a moment, and then placed one of her tiny hands on Jacob's arm. I looked into her mind, seeing someone plant a seed in a flowerpot, then a few weeks later a beautiful flower blooming from it.

"Well this is a pine cone. It's a seed for these kinds of tree's. What we can do is once we cut down this one, we can plant this seed in the ground and a new tree will grow. And because the pinecone's mommy was a perfect tree, I'm sure this one will grow to be perfect as well." I smiled at her as she took the pinecone from my hand, examining it carefully. She nodded her head.

"Okay Daddy! Can we plant it by the house?" she asked, her eyes burrowing into my eyes. God, she was only a few months old and already she knew how to get her way. Though I wasn't going to say no to this one anyways.

"Of course Sweetie, where every you like." I smiled at her and Jacob stopped bouncing her, she was obviously okay to go. She returned her crooked smile to me and I returned to my work. And soon myself and Jacob, with Renesmee back on my shoulders, carrying the pine cone in her hand, carried the perfect Christmas tree home, singing Christmas songs the whole way there. When we approached the house I saw Bella looking through the window of our living room, laughing and shaking her head. She obviously heard the two of us bellow songs, but didn't believe that it could be Jacob and I. What can I say, the Christmas spirit brings the best out of me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, the four of us, Jacob, Bella, Renesmee and I all sat in the living room, examining the Christmas decorations and the wonderful lit up room. We were all gather around on one couch, I had my arm wrapped around Bella and Renesmee sat between us. Jacob sat on the floor and looked up at the decorated tree, in awe. He had told us, since his mother had died, Christmas was never as big at the Black house. Considering us Cullens have an issue with making everything big, this was just like the big Christmas tree in the Rockerfeller Center in New York. Bella was astonished as well.

"Edward, this is really something." she whispered to me, looking deeply into my eyes loving. I smiled her smile in return, kissing her gently and resting my head on hers, sighing softly as I looked up at the tree.

"After over a hundred years of Christmas's, I know this one is going to be my most memorable." I grinned and looked down at Renesmee. She looked up at me as I did, and giggled as she looked away. Jacob yawned and turned to us.

"Sam is making me patrol again tonight, and the next few nights so that I can have Christmas off with you guys." I groaned, but everyone ignored me as usual. "I have to go now. Night Eddie." I growled, again it was ignored. "Night Bella. Night Nessie." This time it was Bella's turned to growl at our daughter's nickname. We chuckled and Nessie raised one hand and waved goodbye to Jacob now. He was out the door in no time.

I squeezed Bella's shoulder, glad it was just the three of us now but we were interrupted but a loud yawn from Nessie. Figures, the only parents who never need sleep get the daughter who sleeps perfectly. I lifted her up in my arms and made my way to her room, laying her in her bed softly, tucking her in as she fell asleep. Bella was at my side in a instant and placed a glass of water on her nightstand before she gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. I repeated her action and the two of us made our way out of her room, closing her door behind us. Instantaneously, I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as she did as well.

"You never told me what we are getting her for Christmas." she said as we made our way back into the living room.

"I thought we were getting her separate things?" I said, raising my eyebrow. She laughed and lifted her graceful hand, touching my eyebrow softly. I let my face relaxed.

"Okay yeah, fine. But what are you getting her?" she asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." I smiled crookedly and she gave me a look that I knew meant she was not pleased with me. "You'll find out on Christmas, just like your gift." she let a groan out.

"I told you to get me nothing!" she complained.

"So Alice and Jacob and Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Renesmee can all get you something, but I can't?" I asked, a laugh leaving my lips.

"Nope." she smiled and sat down on the couch, I followed her, wrapping my arms around her. She cuddled into me.

"Oh well, you are getting it anyways." I smiled crookedly and she groaned into my chest.

"Can you tell me what it is so I don't kill you on Christmas?" she asked, a sly look on her face as she suppressed a giggle.

"You'll find out on Christmas morning." I smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas!" we heard the shriek from her bedroom and we were both at her bed in a instant. But she wasn't there when we got there, she was already running to the tree. we both laughed and followed her, watching her open each gift. She was definitely spoiled, the gifts surrounded and towered around the tree, mostly all from her. We decided to let her open all of hers first before ours were opened. Halfway through opening a box containing a dress, the Cullen clan piled in, with a ton of gifts in their arms. If they were humans, it would be impossible to carry this much stuff. Not for vampires though.

"Merry Christmas!" Alice chirped as she skipped inside, the rest of the family following her. Bella and I got up to take presents and put them under the tree and hug each of them as they made their way into the house. They were in pajamas, just like the three of us, to fit the Christmas mood. Nessie hopped up and eagerly met each of our family members, touching each of their cheeks to give them a Christmasy scene played in their heads, each fitting their idea's of Christmas perfectly.

Nessie was just opening the last gift from Santa when Jacob arrived, fully clothed thank god. He was carrying two presents, as he said he would. He couldn't think of anything to get my family, which was good, because the Cullen 'kids' hadn't gotten him anything. Esme had made him a ton of Christmas cookies, to thank him for all the help he had given us during the year. He seemed happy with that. Soon it was time to open everyone's gifts.

Nessie was first to go. She received a ton of dresses and clothes from Rose and Alice. Emmett got her a giant teddy bear ("From the big teddy bear himself!") while Jasper got her a bike ("I'll teach you to ride this summer."). Esme and Carlisle got her a painting set and she absolutely loved it, she wanted to go and paint right now but we reminded she had to open Bella's, Jacob's and mine yet.

Bella went first, giving her a necklace. In the back of the charm (which was emerald, because it was my human eye color), and on the back she had it engrave to say Renesmee full name. Nessie absolutely loved it and insisted that she would wear it always. Bella laughed as she place it on her daughter's neck. Jacob was next, giving her charm bracelet like Bella's but the charm on her was a wolf that was much more playful and pup-ish then Bella's. I would have to get her one just like I had to do with Bella. She shot me a glance and she read my face, knowing exactly what I was thinking. She sighed and looked at me.

"I believe it's Daddy's time for the gift giving." Bella said, a slight smile on her face. I smiled crookedly at her, and her smile grew. I picked Nessie up at passed her over to Bella before I disappeared into the storage room. I returned with a large objected covered by a large cloth and placed it by my piano. Bella walked over and looked confused, as did Renesmee. I waited for the family to gather and once they did, I pulled the cloth off. Everyone gasped.

I revealed a Renesmee size piano. It had a reddish tint to it and I placed a few starter piano books on the piano seat. Renesmee gasped again, looking at Bella, then me, then to the piano, and then repeated the action.

"Daddy, this is for me?" she gasped and I chuckled.

"Yes it is. I'm going to teach you how to play, but my keys are a tad too big for your fingers. This piano on the other hand.." I said walking over to it and playing a quick tune. The piano let out a angelic tune, playing magically. "This piano is 'Renesmee size'." I chuckled, watching as she squirmed in Bella's arm. She was released and she ran to my arms, which I had opened for her and she attacked me, squeezing me as tightly as she could, thanking me over and over again. I boom with laughter and kissed her cheek. That's when I noticed the looks my family was giving me.

Everyone had had their doubts of me being a father. But with the fake tears in the girls eyes and the grins on the boys, I knew that if they still had their doubts, they were gone now. I let Renesmee out of my grip and she grabbed Jacob to show him the piano. I had taught her chop sticks, and she gladly shared it with Jacob. I smiled at my daughter's enthusiasms and then looked to Bella, who was ready to cry. She ran to my arms and I gladly invited her in, kissing her passionately. Our lips molded perfectly and we forgot our family around us like usual. But Emmett's cough broke us apart, and I couldn't let my smile leave my face.

"Time to share our gifts now, shall we?" Carlisle said as we all sat down. Soon the gifts were passed around, mostly from couples to couples. Bella and I gave Esme and Carlisle new silverware to replace the broken things that Renesmee had broken. Everyone got a laugh out of that. I gave my sisters and mother jewelry like I do every year, which they all enjoyed. Alice gave the family a new wardrobe pretty much. Emmett gave Jasper a thong, out of a bet Jasper had lost. Emmett got a smack on the head from Alice for that one. Rosalie received a necklace with a rose charm on it from Emmett. Jasper gave Alice a gorgeous set of earrings. Esme gave Carlisle golden cufflings. Then Bella turned to me.

"So what did my husband get me for Christmas?" she sighed and I frowned.

"Can you at least try to be excited for me?" I asked her and she sighed, closing her eyes and a wide smile growing on her lips. I sighed and kissed them moving to the tree and grabbing a box, obviously containing jewelry. I bit my lip and Bella and Alice shook their heads.

_She's going to love it Edward._ Alice thought to me.

_What ever you give me Edward, I'm going to love it either way. You know I just don't like the idea of you giving me things._ Bella lowered her shield to tell me. I sighed and gave it to her.

"And here you go." she smiled and pulled a square shaped package from behind her back. I raised an eyebrow and she giggled.

"You never said I couldn't get you anything." she smiled.I looked down at my package we began to open them at the same time, but I stopped to see her reaction. Luckily for me, she forgot to raise her shield again. As she opened the box, her mouth went wide, and he thoughts couldn't be deciphered. All I could understand was Oh. My. God.

In the box was a locket, on the outside was the Cullen crest. Since she was a real Cullen now, she had to have something of her own. On the inside was a picture of me during the mid 1900's, by the piano. On the other side said "And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb." it was really the first time I had told her I loved her, so it meant a lot. She seemed to understand all of that and she lunged on to me, pressing her lips to mine I muffled a laughed as I stopped her and sat her on my lap.

"I'm glad you like it." I told her, smiling crookedly.

"Like it? I love it Edward, thank you so much!" she said and kissed me again. I laughed and picked up her gift.

"It's not going to be as good as yours.." she mumbled. I looked at her shocked as I wrapped my arms around her, starting to open it now.

"I'm sure whatever it is I will love it just as much." I told her and opened it up. It was a picture frame, three actually. The first one was of Bella, kneeling on the ground, wearing a white blouse and a pair of black pants that fitted her perfectly. The next one was of Nessie, wearing a long sleeve white t-shirt and black overalls. She was standing up with a small flower in her hand, her face filled with laughter. The next one was empty, except for a note inside. It read:

_To my dearest husband and father of our child,_

_This is my gift to you, a picture of both of your girls. I know how much you love us both and I know how much of a family man you have become in the last year, due to me wanting your child. I had seen families do this before and I couldn't help but do it. You know that empty wall above our fireplace? Well I did some measurements and we can have three small picture frames under one giant one. I was thinking we could get pictures of the three of us, Renesmee, you and I, together and then have the separate ones below it. I know you know that I don't like pictures so this was the best one they took of me, and Renesmee is adorable in this one. All we need now is you, because you are the one who completes this family. I love you so much Edward, and Nessie wants me to tell you that you are the best Daddy in the world. Thank you for everything._

_From you loving wife and beautiful daughter, Merry Christmas._

_Bella and Renesmee._

"I am not very good with words so I hope that I--" Bella never got to finish her sentence. My lips were already pressed hard against hers, kissing her the exact same way I did when she first woke up from the days of burning. A cough broke us apart but my eyes never left her amber ones.

"Bella, this is the best gift I could ever ask for. I love the picture of you and Nessie too." I said squeezing her gently. Nessie was running towards us as soon as she heard her name. I picked her up in my lap and hugged her gently. She smiled my crooked smile and thought of my reaction to the pictures, making me laugh. She was glad I loved the pictures. And I really did. I couldn't wait to get the rest of the pictures done either. I kissed her bronze curls and she giggled, trying to squirm out of my grip. After 105 Christmas's, this was definetly the best one yet.

**Authors Note: Yayay. I liked this chapter, it was hard to think of something for Bella to give Edward, but then I remembered my pictures at home. I can just imagine a little girl with bronze curls and overalls on, her cheeks rosy from laughing with a little flower in her hand. I can't imagine Bella's at all, so my picture description for hers sucks. **

**I would like to add, if any of you guys have and ideas, throw them at me. I mean, Nessie is only young yet. I figured out what the next chapter is going to be about, so I'm going to start writing. I'll update as soon as possible, thank you guys for reading!**


	4. New York is the new Port Angeles

**Authors Note: I know it takes me forever to get these things up, I'm sorry, but ever since returning from my trip my teachers have been reminding us and giving us a ton of work so we will be ready for exams, which are eight weeks away. No, I'm not studying until maybe three weeks, defiantly two weeks away. Anyways,**

**This chapter proved difficult, since all my ideas are basically for when Nessie is a teenager. I now have planned out how old she is going to be, because after seven years she becomes an adult. Geeze, means there is a lot more to this story. I mean, we're still on year one! I'll have to slow her growing process a tad, but hey, that's okay.**

**And on to the next chapter!**

Chapter Four: New York is the new Port Angeles 

After Christmas, winter seemed to fly by us. We had done ever winter activity possible with Renesmee before the snow disappeared. We went sliding, built a snow man and snow forts, made snow angels, had a snowball fight and Bella and I took her and made our own maple syrup. We spread it on the snow too, Bella said she heard they had done that up in Canada sometimes, and it was worth a shot. Nessie and Jacob seemed to enjoy it greatly, which was all that mattered. Emmett, Jasper and I had a competition to see who could eat more of it, Jasper ending up victorious, and privileged to use the bathroom first. For human food, it was defiantly sweet.

Spring came right after that. We planted the pinecone right outside of the house, and we picked a few seeds up from the flower shop so we could grow some plants in pots inside. Renesmee didn't understand why we couldn't plant them in the garden. We couldn't tell her yet, in case she told Jacob. He would try to stop us again, and this time we would actually have to leave. Carlisle was pushing 33 when he looked 28. People would start wondering why Bella and I haven't left for college yet. Renesmee would bring suspicions around. Not only was she very similar to both of us, she grew at a exceeding rate. She now looked to be four and a half even though she was only about nine months old. Bella and I didn't even know each other four years ago, it would be difficult for people to understand.

Myself and Carlisle think we have figures out her aging, but we still aren't sure. We believe once she hits six years old, which we believe will be this winter, she will grow a year around every six months or so, or if you like a year every two seasons. We think by 2015 she will look to be sixteen years old, and she will spend her last half human year just aging at a normal process, until she reached seventeen

"Am I always going to be the older? Ugh!" Bella had complained. I told her eighteen was a perfectly good age. What can I say, I liked older women.

It will be rough, Bella and I have fought and still are trying to let our family let our precious daughter have all the human experiences like school, swimming lessons, dance classes, etc. but Carlisle is strongly against it, due to all the moving we will have to do. If all comes to all, my small family might slip from our big family every once and awhile, just so she could get these experience. After all, we would only have to do this for seven years. We already began searching for the different locations we could go to, some even being in Canada.

Today, Bella had taken our daughter to Port Angeles for a small shopping trip while the rest of us discussed where we would be moving to.

"I personally wouldn't mind a place where its hot. So what? We wouldn't be able to go out as much, I think I could handle not going to school." Emmett said, leaning back in his chair. I had to keep my laughter at Alice thought to kick the chair from under him.

"But Emmett, people will wonder why our children wouldn't be going to school on a perfect sunny day and why I only wanted night shifts." Carlisle sighed. Emmett was about to bring up another point but Rosalie sighed and shook her head at her husband. Emmett sighed and rested all four legs of his chair back on the ground, slumping down on the table.

"Well what about Canada? What's wrong with our neighboring country?" I asked and everyone glared with me. We have lived in United States all our lives, apparently that wasn't going to change for them. _For myself and Bella, perhaps. _

"I wouldn't mind moving back to Ithaca. I mean, it has been a few months Carlisle, I'm sure we will be alright." Jasper spoke. Carlisle and Jasper had both attended Cornell University while we had left Forks.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. What do you think dear?" Esme asked, look up at Carlisle. He thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"We should be fine. I'm sure my colleagues would be glad to have us back." he said, smiling at Jasper, who beamed back. You could just feel the happiness radiating off him, or was that him?

"All those in favor?" our father asked around. All of us raised our hands except Emmett, still upset by the not moving to a warmer spot.

"Then it's decided. I shall go call up Professor Hunt now and ask if she could find us a place. I'm sure she'll be happy to help us." he smiled. I looked into Carlisle mind and saw a woman about 25 years old looking up at Carlisle with awe. Even for a old guy he was still getting girls.

_Help us with what? _Bella asked. She and Renesmee had just gotten back from their trip. They were just coming ion through the door. We had decided to let Renesmee know as soon as we figured out where we were going. I stood up and went to greet them, kissing Bella gently before I kneeled down so Renesmee could jump into my arms. She placed a hand on my cheek and showed me the wonderful day she spent with her mother.

"Seems like you had a very good day." I smiled and Renesmee nodded. Bella looked at me, she had opened her shield up to let me into her thoughts.

_So we have decided?_ She asked looking into my eyes. I could see now why she looked at me with awe when she was human, I felt like melting. I nodded my head and walked back into the dining room. Rosalie smiled to see her niece and took her from my arms and sat back down next to Alice, as Renesmee shared her day with her aunts.

_Where are we going?_ Bella asked, slipping her arm around mine and took my hand from my pocket and took a hold of it.

"Ithaca." I told her. Bella thought for a moment, and remembered Jasper telling her about it. She was reminded her shield was down we I nodded at her thoughts and quickly pulled the elastic band back. I wish she would keep it down longer, but I knew she was still get use to her powers.

That's when Renesmee stopped sharing her day and looked around at her vampire family, looking confused.

"What's Ithaca?" she asked, looking around for an answer. I stepped forward with Bella.

"It's a town sweetie. In New York." she thought for a moment and thought of sights around New York, something probably from a book she had read. I nodded.

"Yes. Remember how after you were born we were going to move away but then Jacob stopped us?" I asked, and she nodded again. "Well we are going to have to move now. Your grandfather Carlisle is pushing 33 and everyone is wondering why your mother and I haven't gone off to university yet. Questions are forming and we need to move away to protect us, from people finding out what we are. Do you understand?" I asked her. She looked around at all of us, seeming to take in our perfect features, remembering what we are and what she would one day become.

"I can Daddy. But I have a question." she didn't wait for a reaction from anyone to continue. "You said Jake stopped us. Does that mean he can't come with us?" she asked. I knew this would come up sooner or later, I just wished later.

"Yes that's correct. Jacob can not come with us." Bella answered for me. I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me quickly. We both knew what was coming next. Renesmee slid out of Rosalie's arms, tears forming in her eyes and looked up at us.

"He won't be any trouble though! He can.. He can.. He can sleep on my floor! He'll be quiet, I'll make sure and.. He can help around the house! I'll do anything! Please Mommy! Please Daddy!" I stopped listening after 'sleep on my floor'. I cringed at the thought of them sleeping so close together. Luckily Bella seemed to be listening.

"Renesmee, you know Jacob can't come with us because he had to stay here. He has to say here with Sam, he is still a part of his pack. It wouldn't be a good idea for him to be alone anyways. If he ever got out of control, there would only be us to stop him. You know how that could lead to a terrible thing." Bella explained, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Daddy?" she looked to me. Bella squeezed my hand, she knew how easily Renesmee got to me sometimes. I shook my head.

"Your mother is right Renesmee. Jacob can't come." her bottom lip began to quiver and I looked to Bella. She bit her bottom lip and picked up Renesmee before the tears and wails of "Why? Why?" flowed out of her mouth. I rubbed my daughter's back and looked at the rest of my family. Either Jasper had sent us all a wave of sadness, or we all seemed torn to not be able to give Renesmee what she wanted for the first time in her life.

"We should get her home, let her cry it out." I whispered to Bella and she nodded, heading for the back door. I grabbed the bags from my girl's shopping trip and said goodbye to the rest of my family before Bella and I strode quickly home. We put Renesmee in her bed right away and Bella stayed with her, trying to calm her down. Nothing I said would calm her down and I knew it. I just wanted everyone to be happy, so I headed to the piano, working on Renesmee's song. It still wasn't complete, there were many difficulties.

A few hours later, Bella stepped out of our daughter's room, looking upset still. I turned from the piano and walked over to her. She smiled up at me as I caressed her face.

"She wants to see you. She's very tired, she says all she wants is to sleep." Bella told me and I kissed her gently, embracing her. I knew how hard this was for her, seeing her daughter like this. I knew on some level, she knew what she was feeling. Not wanting to leave her best friend. Although, Bella didn't have I choice when I left. I squeezed her tighter and then let go, looking at her one more time before I entered Renesmee's room.

She was curled up in a ball under her sheets, sniffing constantly. I sat beside her and laid a hand on her back. She turned and looked at me, a soft smile on her blotchy face.

"Hi Daddy." she whispered to me.

"Hi Nessie." I whispered her nickname. Her smile widened.

"I can't sleep. I don't think a story going to do it either." she told me, as if asking for some other way to lure her off to sleep. I thought for a moment.

"I have a lullaby." I answered she looked up at me.

"Can you sing it?" she asked. I heard Bella move to the door now. Had she known? I knew how much she wanted to hear me sing, I would never in front of her though. Like most people, I thought I was a terrible singer. But I had a feeling no matter how terrible I was, Bella would compliment me. But with Renesmee pleading me, I knew I had to. So I nodded my head, and tucked her in. She laid a head on her pillow and looked at me once before closing her eyes as I began.

**(A/N: Song is Lullaby by Billy Joel. I found it like the other day and I love it. Go listen to it now. Seriously.)**

_Good night my angel time to close you eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Where ever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away_

_Good night my angel now it's time to sleep_

_And still so many things I want to say_

_Remember all the songs you sang for me_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep_

_Inside this ancient heart_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabies go on and on_

_They never die that's how you and I will be _

It worked. She was asleep now, and the sniffing and the tears seemed to stop for once. I wiped away the last few and kissed her forehead, wishing her goodnight before I went to meet my lovely eavesdropping wife.

She was sitting on the couch, pretending to read a book. I scoffed as I sat next to her and she looked up at me, looking confused by my scoffing, pretending as if nothing had happened. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"You little eavesdropper." I chuckled as she placed the book on the coffee table.

"I don't know what you mean Mr. Cullen." she smiled, placing a hand on my chest as she looked up at me.

"Bella you should know by now as a vampire I have keen hearing." I said , placing my free hand on her waist.

"Edward you should know that I am a vampire too, and I could hear you perfectly well from where I am sitting." she stated.

"But yet, you had to come to the door to hear me." I smiled down at her.

"I was merely getting a book to read." she said.

"Really? I didn't know you were interested in mechanics."

She looked to the book and scoffed, probably thought she picked up a cooking book. "I was interested, since our family seems to love cars so much."

"Mhm." I sighed, shaking my head slightly.

After a few minutes she spoke again. "You really are a good singer."

"You would tell me that even if I wasn't." I chuckled.

"True. But I really mean it. Best I have ever heard." I sighed. Things never really did seem to change.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the day before we moved to Ithaca. Everything was packed but now, and we had moved most of our stuff to the main house so it would be easier to load later on. Jacob had stolen Nessie for the afternoon, he had been told about them move a few days ago, there could be nothing done about the move then. Nessie was still being stubborn about Jacob. I was glad of the distance though, maybe it would be good for the both of them. Jacob was still a student on the reservation, so he had to stay back of course, but every month we would visit him. Nessie seemed happy about this, all she wanted was her best friend back every once in a while.

Bella and I were at the main house, Alice and Rose were still packing clothes and Jasper and Emmett were "helping". Esme was packing home decor and Carlisle was finishing up at the hospital. It left me and Bella with the piano, waiting for our daughter to return with Jacob.

And sure enough, the two of them soon came in through the door, Nessie on his shoulder, both laughing at something or other. Bella smiled and got up from her seat beside me, kissing my cheek gently as she went to greet the two. I continued the piece I was playing, not wanting to stop in the middle of it.

"How was your day?" I heard Bella ask them both.

"Lot's of fun!" I heard Nessie squeal happily, sharing her day with her mother. They had gone to the park, and since it was just another rainy day in Forks, it was just her and Jacob there.

"Oh dear! Renesmee, you are soaked! Why don't you get a nice hot bath?" Bella asked, I guess she agreed since they were both heading up the stairs, leaving Jacob there. I sighed as I finished playing, knowing I couldn't keep this up and slid out of the piano seat, heading into the living room.

Jacob looked as massive as ever. He was leaning on the wall but the stair way, looking forward, seeming to be in thought until I entered the room. His grin turned into a straight line. He was not pleased that we were moving. He believe it was all my fault, even thought my entire family insisted that it wasn't just me who decided to move. He still didn't seem to believe it.

"Jacob." I said calmly.

"Edward." he said, but I could hear it growl that he was holding back.

"Jacob, this isn't just my decision. It's my entire family's. We all decided to move away." I tried to explain for the hundredth time.

"But you are taking her from me. That's why you were so eager to move in the first place. Don't tell me otherwise." he said, trying to keep his cool.

"Jacob, we have to. I rather be with my daughter while she grows up, spend that time with her atleast. Right now, you know it too, she will choose me over you." I told him, trying to keep the grin of my face. It slipped a little, and of course he noticed, getting a little more angered now.

But he stopped himself, breathed in and smiled at me. "For now at least. When she is older, she might have other ideas." It was my turn to growl. I stopped myself though, before we both got out of hand, and the fact that Bella had raised her bubble to shout mentally at me to stop.

"Jacob, I want to make a deal right now. Since I know you and Nessie will most likely end up as a couple, I want at least two says in this. One being that she will decide if she will want you or not–"

"Which you know she will." he cut me off, but I continued without notice.

"Second, being a parent, I want her to be my daughter for as long as possible. Myself and Carlisle believe by the age of six human years she will have the presence of a sixteen year old. That is when you can have a relationship with her." I smiled, crossing my arms and looking at him. He thought hard for a few minutes, before he nodded.

"It's a deal Mr. Cullen." He grinned, stepping forward and holding at his hand. I tried to read his mind but it was blank. I didn't like this, but he had agreed. He would not have a relationship with my daughter until she was six. Or sixteen. I held my hand out and me shook, agreeing to the wager.

_Well played Mr. Cullen._ I heard my darling wife think as she came down the stairs, Nessie in her arms and in pajamas. Her thumb was in her mouth, she looked like a real four year old, instead of a human-vampire hybrid who was really about nine months old.

"Is this the last time..?" Jake asked me. I nodded once. Once Nessie was asleep, we would start packing, and as soon as we were done, we would be off to Ithaca. Jake nodded, the sadness filling his face now.

"May I?" he asked Bella who gave our daughter over to him. Nessie looked up at him for a moment before planted her hand on his face, transmitting memories.

"Which ones?" Bella whispered to me. She had taken her place next to me, my arm wrapped around her waist.

"Pretty much everything. She making him remember all the good times they had together, not the sad ones that were coming. " I told her, my voice hushed.

"She is only nine months old and she is taking the separation better then I had." she chuckled under her breathe. I looked at her sadly but before I could say I'm sorry she shook her head.

"Edward, you have to give that up, or eventually I'm just going to say you aren't forgiven." she smiled up at me, place her fingers on my frown, which immediately made me smile.

"But their situation is a lot different then ours, love. We love each other, they are just friends." I said, returning my gaze to my daughter and Jacob, laughing about the time Jacob got covered in snow because Nessie pushed him.

"Well.. One day..." she started, looking away from me.

"Not you too." I groaned quietly.

"Edward, you know it's going to happen. She obsessed with him." Bella sighed, looking up at me.

"I just don't want it to be true." I sighed. "Why does Jacob Black always try to steal _my_ girls?" I sighed again. Bella giggled and I laughed along side of her.

Jacob embraced Nessie. "I'm going to miss you kiddo."

"I'm going to miss you to Jake, but I'll see you when I come back!" she said, hugging him back.

"Try not to make so many friends that you'll forget me. I know you will be a big hit." he smiled.

"I'll never forgot you Jake! You are my best friend!" she exclaimed again.

"Forever right?" he smiled.

"And ever." She smiled back at him. It was late though and sleep was soon upon Nessie. Jacob said goodbye to Bella and I once more before he left. We let Nessie sleep on the couch while Rosalie watched her as we began to move things into the trucks and cars. Soon everything was packed and we all were heading into our cars. Bella seemed particular sad. This was after all her first move. The rest of us were used to it now.

"Cheer up Bella!" sang Alice. "Ithaca is close to New York City! NYC is our new Port Angeles!" she giggled, heading into her Porsche with Jasper in tow. Bella groaned, this would require to become Barbie Bella again, except in one of the biggest cities ion the world. I chuckled and opened the door as she placed sleeping Nessie in the back seat of her car. I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, this time, I'll come along." I told her, smiling.

"Honestly?" she smiled back at me. It was like that was the best news she heard all day. I chuckled.

"If Alice lets me, she probably won't. With all the sports teams around, she probably make the boys and I go to a game and suggest you go shopping at the exact time." I shrugged and she groaned again, walking over to the driver's seat.

"Wait!" I said, rushing to her side. She looked up at me and I wrapped my arms around her waist and crushed my lips against hers. Her hands wove into my hair and we stayed like this for a few moments before I heard my brother cough from behind me. I pulled away to look at him and my father, both looking at me impatiently.

"One for the road." I grinned and they sighed, heading to their cars.

"We are going now, we'll be in Ithaca in a couple of hours." Emmett said, heading to his Jeep.

"I'll follow you the whole way." I told Bella once again before placing my lips on hers, heading to my Volvo as she stepped into her Mustang. Alice and Jasper sped of first followed by Bella and myself and the rest followed behind us. For the first time since I left Chicago, I knew I would miss Forks. Because the greatest part of my life was found there, something I would never forget.

**Author's Note: Finally got it done! Aren't you proud of me? **

**You know what gets me to write faster? Music and Reviews. Yep, they motivate me. So you should go haead and click that review button. Suggest some music to me, I'm open for anything really.**


	5. Rain Doesn't Bother Me

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's character's belong to Stephaine Meyers. Not me, too bad.**

**Authors Note: I'm saying this advance, I am very very very very sorry for the no updates on this story. A lot has come at me and plus, exams and stuff. But I find myself home, 'sick', and a will to write. I'll try my best to update, but with exams next week and people leaving in a couple of weeks, it requires a lot of time away from the computer. But as soon as everything settles down, I can get started back at writing.**

**A new thing I'm added, I find music inspires each of these chapters. So I'm going to choose a song that fits the most with each chapter, and of course, telling you guys. I'll put the lyrics at the end, in case you're computer is slow and can't handle two things at once. But yeah, let lets get this show on the road.**

_Song: Bubbly by Colbie Caillat_

Chapter Five: Rain Doesn't Bother Me_._

Another rainy day. A perfect day for unpacking in out case. We could go and carry things to and from the moving van with ease, without worrying about people seeing our dismond covered skin, as Bella so lovely like to put it. Professor Hunt found us two and I had taken the smaller one, to live in with Nessie, while the rest of our family had taken the bigger one, a few blocks away from us.

Everything was almost unpacked, thanks to vampire-speed. We had unpacked Nessie's room first, allowing her some time to her own. She seemed quite interested in the house, it was one of the older ones in the city, a fixer-uper if you would. But Bella and our daughter loved it, so of course I had no objections. She was currently exploring the attic with her Teddy-Wolf, while Bella and I unpacked the living room. My piano stayed with Carlisle and Esme, much to my digression, but Bella promised we'd go and pick up a simpler one tomorrow. She knew me too well, and the buying things was starting to grow on her. I started to fear, perhaps we would have a new Alice on our hands in no time.

Bella went to check on Nessie while I called Carlisle to see what was going on at their house. He said they just finished unpacking, and that they should come up. I agreed, and told them that we would be there shortly, before Alice cut in.

"Oh Edward, please let Nessie have her way with this one, and make sure Bella brings a camera." Alice said into the phone. Too bad I couldn't read her mind over the phone, because before I had a chance to ask, she had hung up on me. I huffed and went to find my girls.

They were in the attic, and Nessie was showing Bella the places she had found in the attic, the perfect hiding spots. She called it her "club house". I chuckled and Nessie gasped. "Daddy!" she screeched and ran at me. Lucky for my vampire speed, or I could of dropped her. She was starting to get some immortal traits to her.

"Hey there." I smiled, spinning her around, forcing a chuckle out of Bella. I smiled at my wife. "Grandpa Carlisle called, he wants us to come to their house." I told my daughter. She gasped.

"Oh really Daddy? That sounds like fun! A new place to explore!" she exclaimed, bouncing in my arms. Bella chuckled and moved towards us.

"My car or yours?" she smiled, pulling her keys out of her pocket. She had gotten used to the fast driving life of the rest of her family. She was now a regular speed-demon.

"No!" Nessie protested. I knew this was coming and sighed, shrugging to Bella as she gave me a curious look.

"Mommy, you said that Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme and–" Bella just nodded, knowing she meant all the Cullen's. I suppressed a chuckle_. _"Yeah well, you said that they don't live very far away right?" she asked, and both nodded, which made her beam wide. I read her mind a chuckled, and Bella glared at me, hating when she was left out of these conversations. Nessie seemed to noticed, and made to clear.

"I want to walk there! In the rain! Aunt Alice got me new boots and a jacket!" she said, squirming out of my arms and ran down to her room. I looked back at Bella a chuckled.

"Alice says to bring the camera, I'm not quite sure why." I smiled lopsided, earning myself a kiss as I wrapped my arm around her waist, descending down the stairs trying to find our precious daughter. When we found her, she was puttingher bright red rubber boots on. Bella smiled and quickly ran to get her camera and took a shot of the scene. I laughed and took her rain jacket from the rack and put it on her, before I got myself a navy rain jacket and Bella a deep green soon as we were all done, we headed out the door.

Carlisle and Esme's new house was about four blocks away. There was enough rain puddles in between those four blocks to make it look like Nessie had gotten a ran ahead of us while my arm stay securely around Bella's waist while she snapped a few photos of Nessie jumping in the puddles. I'm glad Alice told us to bring her camera, it was highly amusing watching my daughter jump from puddle to puddle.

But I found out the real reason behind the camera. Stupid future seeing pixie.

"Daddy come play with me!" she squealed, grabbing my hand. I let off Bella and did as Nessie told me, laughing gently as she pulled me along. I could hear musical laughter as Bella took pictures of us strolling down the road, Nessie jumping in puddles and getting my pants soaked. But that wasn't all. She began to skip along side of me, while I just walked.

"Daddy skip!" she commanded looking up at me. I looked back at Bella who was having a field day, and knew she would enjoy the sight of her husband skipping down the road. Perfect blackmail for anyone in his family. I couldn't say no, so of course I did. And for two straight blocks I skipped down the street with my daughter. At first I agree, it quite embarrassing, trying to keep in step with legs that were so short. But after a while I didn't seem to care who saw, like any true father would. The laughter stopped from Bella, but I could still here the camera snapping pictures from behind us. When we finally got to the street, I pointed out the house to Bella and Nessie. Nessie ran ahead, and just as I was about to follow after her, Bella grabbed my arm. I turned around and it looked like she could of cried.

"Edward Cullen, you are the best father, husband and soul mate anyone could ever ask for." She said, stepping up on the balls of her feet, kissing me in the rain. "But skipping is not your forte, I say keep to your piano playing." she laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the house.

Nessie was already in the living room with Rosalie and Emmett when we arrived. She was sharing her trip over with Rosalie, and by the looks of Emmett, dying of hysterics on the floor, he had already seen it. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, whilst Bella reached up again to kiss my cheek. Alice came down the stairs and just as she went to grab Bella's camera she looked at my pants.

"Edward! You're getting worst then Bella ruining you're clothes!" she shrieked, pointing to my pants. Bella scoffed, and I tried to hold in my laughter. Alice had already snatched the camera and was looking through the pictures at vampire speed.

"Well, it was Nessie's fault, so I can't be too mad." she said, still flicking through the pictures. When she heard her name, Nessie jumped off Rosalie's lap (who was join her husband in laughing fits) and ran to Bella, so she could get a look at the pictures as well. I took this advantage to get change and look around the house.

It wasn't as old as ours, but it did look to be a house that had been fixed up. It was defiantly bigger, with three bathrooms, six bedrooms and three stories. It was like the house out in Forks, but not so lonely, since they had house surrounding it. Finally, I found my piano, it was on the second floor, in a living room area. I quickly ran over and began to fiddle with it, playing a few tunes and such. It must of been an hour before I felt something tap me on the back.

I turned around to find my daughter, holding out a picture. I look at her and she offered it to me. I took it from her and she sat down on the bench. It was a picture of us, I was walking she was skipping into a puddle. I was looking down at her with my crooked smile, and she was looking up, mimicking my smile.

"That's me and Mommy's favorite." she told me once I looked away from the picture. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her forehead with a smile.

"And make it Daddy's favorite too." I whispered to her.

"Everyone else has a favorite one too. Auntie Alice printed off this one of you skipping down the road with me, they said you look very funny." she giggled and I groaned, rubbed my face with my hand. I would never hear the end of this one.

"Daddy? Can you play Mommy's song?" she asked, and I nodded moving my hands to the keys and began Bella's Lullaby. I heard her come up from behind me, placing two hands on my shoulder and kissing my head gently as I played her song. Once I finished playing it through I looked down at Nessie, who was asleep in my arms.

"I think there's some magic in the song Edward, it but me right to sleep when I was human as well." Bella told me, taking Nessie from my arms.

"Perhaps love. We should head back now, I'll ask to borrow Carlisle's car, since he'll probably be the only one willing to take my car, and not laugh as soon as they see my face." I said, thinking about the picture. Bella giggled.

"Aww honey, I think it's cute that you aren't perfect at everything. It make's you normal." she giggled, kissing me on the cheek before descending the stairs. I sighed, first day here and I already found something for everyone to make fun of me for, even Bella.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day was just as gloomy, except for the rain. I thought it would be a perfect time to explore the neighborhood. Bella had promised Alice a shopping trip, so I decided to take Nessie with me. The neighbor we live in now seems fairly nice, we spotted a few houses that seem to have children around Nessie' appearance age, so I figured that there must be a park around for them. Sure enough, after about a ten minute walk we found one.

Nessie had never been to a park before, so she was truly amazed by it. She ran around to each thing, climbing, exploring, sliding, and even spinning at everything she could find. But her favorite part was the swing. I help her up into it and showed her how to get momentum. After a few tries she finally got it, and I only needed to give her a few pushes before she could handle it herself. She loved the felling of flying, as she put it, and swung for a good half hour before someone showed up.

I knew Nessie wanted to make friends, and seeing the women bringing her daughter into the park, I knew that it was time for Nessie's first human child interaction. Nessie say her too and looked at me, as to wondering what to do.

"Nessie, this girl and her Mom are like Grandpa Charlie. They aren't as durable as us. So you have to be a good girl and play nicely, and don't be rough." I told her, looking over at the mother and daughter as the little girl climbed the jungle jim. I noticed the women looking over at me.

_My, what a fine boy, must be that girl's brother, he looks too young to have a child at that age._ The mother thought before looking back to her child, which made me chuckle slightly. I looked back to Nessie.

"I can do it Daddy, I'll be a good girl and play nice, like I do with Jacob, but I have to be carefully." she nodded her head, slipping out of the swing and running towards the play set. I smiled gently and placed my hands in my pocket, walking over to the mother.

"Hello." I greeted her with a smile. She nodded a hello and looked back to the children, Nessie had already engage the child in some conversation.

"Is she your sister?" the women asked, a smile on her face. I shook my head.

"No that's my daughter." I smiled, I didn't even need to look at the women's face to noticed the shock. She reminded me of Esme, but her hair was a darker chestnut color, and of course the more humanly looks to her. Nessie then took a hold of the girls hand and pulled her towards us, not in a harmful way though.

"Daddy, this is Sasha. Can we stay a bit longer and play?" she asked me. Sasha was just like her mother, the dark chestnut hair, the bright blue eyes, but she must of received the bright warm smile from her father.

"Of course sweetheart, as long as it's alright with Sasha's mom." I told her. The two girls looked to Sasha's mother and with a warmer smile she agreed, sending the two girls off to explore the park together.

"I'm Lauren by the way." the women greeted me. "I usually don't come out in this weather with Sasha, but she insisted. She loves overcast days." she explained, a soft chuckle following.

"I'm Edward, and my daughter, who forgot her manners to introduce herself is Renesmee. It's a mix of both my mother and my wife Bella's mother's names. We just call her Nessie for short though." I smiled at her.

"What a interesting name." Lauren said, actually sounding serious. This was a first, most people just nodded their heads and thought that we were foolish for naming our daughter with such a peculiar name. "I haven't seen you before, I'm guessing you have just moved?" Lauren asked as we walked over to the park bench.

"Yes from Washington, it's where myself and Bella first met. We moved here for a bit of change, my father's colleague Professor Hunt from the University found us our home." I explained to her, watching as Nessie showed Sasha how to swing.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look quite young to be a father, and I wouldn't believe it but she looks so much like you." Lauren said, I could tell she was slightly embarrassed to bring up the subject.

"No it's not trouble at all. Yes, myself and Bella are quite young, only fresh out of highschool. But Bella had become pregnant during the end of our junior year. She talked about losing me because she was some loser who got pregnant and that I probably didn't want to be with her anymore. But actually, I had been waiting to find a way to ask her to marry me. She thought at first it was just because of Nessie, but once I assured her that wasn't the case we got married, and shortly after she gave birth to Nessie.

"My parents and hers agreed to help us raise Nessie while were pursued careers. I'm going to the University here to finish my surgeon degree while Bella has received an editorial job with a publishing group that allows her to stay home so she can watch Nessie. Our lives have turned out for the better with Nessie." I smiled looking at my daughter's face as she flew through the air. Bella and I had practiced this story to tell me. It was true, I was going to university to learn how to become a surgeon again while Bella worked with a publishing group.

"That's fantastic. I'm a nurse at the hospital while my husband Dave is a contractor. We were high school sweethearts." she smiled, also noticing how happy her daughter was. "What school do you plan on enrolling Nessie in?" she asked.

"We only just arrived yesterday, so we are waiting to settle down a bit before Bella and I go looking at schools. I'm sure Sasha is already attending somewhere?" I asked, we had yet to find a place for Nessie to attend.

"Oh yes, she is going to Brooksfield Elementary School. It's a fine school, my older son Matthew has already been through there and my other son Christopher is in grade three. They both loved it there." she smiled. "You should really think about enrolling Nessie. Her and Sasha seem to be getting along well." Lauren said, looking over at our daughters again. What I couldn't get is how she didn't seem to mind being around me, that I didn't strike fear in her like our kind did. But she perfectly comfortable. How peculiar.

"Oh I defiantly will. I'll tell Bella as soon as we get home." I smiled, looking down at my watch. "Oh shoot, we were suppose to be home a half hour ago. Nessie!" I called, ushering my child over. She did, knowing it was time to leave and looked at Sasha.

"Daddy I want stay longer and play with Sasha!" she complained and I chuckled.

"Nessie darling, if we don't leave now, your mother will worry about us." I looked to Lauren. "Perhaps we can another time to meet?"

She nodded. "That sounds perfectly fine to me. What do you think Sasha-Bear?" She asked as her daughter clung to her leg.

"Yes please! Me and Nessie are going to be best friends!" Sasha beamed at Nessie, who smiled right back.

"Then it's decided. I'll give you our number." Lauren said and I keyed in their number into my cell phone, along with their address. "I'll hope to see you soon Nessie." Lauren smiled as they headed off in the other direction. "Thank you Mrs. Carell! I'll see you later Sasha!" Nessie called waving goodbye with the hand that wasn't holding mine. Once we were out of the park she looked up at me.

"Daddy you were right! I did make new friends!" she beamed, skipping a bit. I chuckled.

"Of course I knew you would Princess. Who can't love you?" I smiled lopsided, squeezing her hand gently.

"Can I do something with Sasha tomorrow?" Nessie asked, her eyes pleading.

"If she's not busy. You can call her tomorrow morning and see, okay?" I told her and she nodded, a smile that was wider then ever was plastered on her face.

"Daddy?" she said, looking up at me. I looked down at her, my topaz eyes meeting her chocolate brown eyes. "I think I'm going to like it here actually."

**Author's Note: Ugh, I'm terrible with endings, I'm sorry. Actually I'm sorry for this whole chapter. But it's what's pulling me away from exams right now, and exams are taking up my better brain, stupid gosh darn exams. But hey, it means that summer is almost here! Hoorah! **

**So what do you think? I don't know, but you could inform me by pressing that green button right below that says review and tell me. By the way, I want to thank everyone who has already reviewed and favorite this story, seriously, I never thought I would get so much interested.**

_Lyrics to Bubbly by Colbie Calliat_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglees in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_

_But we are hidin' in a safer place_

_Under the covers stayin' safe and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way?_

_I just, mmm_

_It starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feelin' shows_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time now_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, where ever you go_


End file.
